The Last Resort
by AeroKWZ914
Summary: ***CHAPTER 2 UP*** The McGuire parents are off on a second honeymoon. That leaves Lizzie and Matt home alone, and after he destorys something of value it's up the Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo to find a replacement. Even if it means using the last resort.
1. Finally Alone

**__**

NOTE: Ok, this is my first Lizzie fic. As I'm new to both the show and fanfiction, I don't know if any of my ideas have been done before. If they have then this is my version. Please review and enjoy. 

"Ok mom." began Lizzie. She was trailing her mother, who was walking around the house, cleaning and critiquing anything there was. "The house is fine."

"I just want to make sure that everything is ok." Mrs. McGuire replied. "Oh a spot." She noticed on the kitchen counter. She reached over for the rag, but Lizzie snatched it away before she got it.

"Mom, Matt and I will be fine." She assured. 

Just then Mr. McGuire walked into the kitchen, arms outstretched. "What's going on? Come on darling. Our plane will be leaving without us if we don't get a move on." He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "France is waiting."

"Hm...oh all right. Let's go."

__

*Finally. I love my mom but my goodness. Sometimes she can be such a pain. You'd think this was the first time Matt and I would be home alone.*

**__**

At The Front Door

"Ok, you have my cell phone number, your dad's cell phone number, your grandmother's number, your grandmother's cell phone number, the hotel we're staying at, the hotel number to our room, the police and fire department numbers, the neighbor's number. Am I missing anything?"

"No mom." Said Lizzie as she took the list of phone numbers from her mother. "Now go on." She used the backs of he hands to shoo them away.

Mrs. McGuire stared at her children. Then at her husband. "Maybe we should call a babysitter." 

"NO!" Everyone moaned. 

"Dear, the kids will never grow up if you don't let them. They'll be fine. Won't you Lizzie?" 

She nodded her head. 

"Well..." Mrs. McGuire sighed in defeat. 

"Excellent." Lizzie's dad then opened the front door. He started to exit. Slower, Lizzie's mom followed. "Ok, now you have the numbers and--"

"Yeah yeah." Lizzie said. She was holding onto the door. She was closing at more and more as the parents left. "Now Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo can come over and Matt a couple of your friends can come too." {Click} The door was shut. "AND NO PARTIES!!!" She called from outside.

"OK MOM!" Lizzie and Matt said in unison. She faced each other. "YES!" They screamed with a high five.

Suddenly the door shot open. "I heard yelling, what happened?" It was Mrs. McGuire again.

"Nothing." They said innocently.


	2. The Accidents

Lizzie and Matt slouched on the couch, their arms folded across their chest. "Lizzie..."

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Me too." She replied.

*_My parents have been gone for less than two hours and I'm already bored out of my mind. ARG_!*

"I'm going over to Miranda's." Lizzie stated. She sat up and got off the sofa. She then proceeded for the door. She had her hand outstretched for the doorknob when...

"You can't do that. You know mom would freak if you left me home alone." Matt said. There was a small smirk on the side of his face. He knew he had her.

Lizzie stopped in her tracks. 

*_Darn him! He's right. My mom would overtake the pilots and fly back here if something even small happened_.*

"Well..." She was trying to think of a solution to this predicament. "I'm going to have Miranda and Gordo come over here." She turned around and grabbed the cordless phone in the process. 

She was halfway finished dialing the number for Miranda's when Matt piped in, "My friends can come over too."

This stopped Lizzie's dialing finger. "NO WAY!" She yelled.

"WAY! Mom said my friends could come over too." 

"Your friends are freaks." Stated Lizzie, annoyed with her brother.

"And?" He asked flatly.

*Bangs head against wall*_Darn it, darn it, darn it!!! He's right_.*

"Fine!" Lizzie snapped, giving in. "But you stay quiet and out of my way."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He replied while snatching the phone from his sister's hands.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Lizzie, your brother's friends are freaks!" Called Miranda from the kitchen. Lizzie and Gordo were in the living room watching the TV.

She passed Matt and his friends by the opening between the kitchen and living room. She had bowl of popcorn. Matt and his gang were playing a game called 'survival' where they crawled on the floor like animals and pretended to eat each other.

Miranda took a kernel of popcorn from the blue bowl and bit it. The crunch made Matt perk up and look at her. "AH! Popcorn! It's evil!" Matt yelled in a shrill gritty voice. His 'animal' voice.

Like a horse he bucked up and down. His hands dangling in front him like claws. 

"AH!" Miranda screamed, she dropped the bowl and the yellow snacks were sprinkled all over the carpet. 

"Need nourishment! Come my brothers!" And then they started to lick the popcorn off the floor. 

"UGH!" Miranda said in disgust. 

"Matt heel!" Lizzie yelled. Miranda walked past and flopped on the sofa, upset she no longer had the treats. 

The crunching stopped. "Have the creatures returned to their caves?" Gordo joked.

"NO!" Matt piped in. He hopped up directly behind the sofa. His friends followed his lead. 

*_My brother is weird if you haven't already figured it out. I'm pretty sure that at least one of us is adopted.*_

"Lizzie we're bored." Matt said. He was, thankfully for Lizzie, speaking in his normal voice.

"What do you want me to do about it? Go away. we're trying to watch the latest S Club 7 music video."

"LIZZIE!" Matt nagged.

"GO!" She demanded.

Matt rolled his eyes and left the couch. The front door slammed shut so Lizzie guessed he left the house. 

"Aren't you the least bit worried about what he is going to do?" Gordo asked.

"No, as long as he doesn't break--"

{SMASH!)

"OH MY GOD WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" Lizzie screamed as she ducked for cover.

"No we're not." Miranda corrected. "Look at what your brother did."

Lizzie removed herself from her fetal position and looked at what Miranda was looking at. "Oh no, he broke a window!" She griped. "Well at least it's replaceable."

"Well what about that?" Asked Gordo, who was looking in the opposite direction, at the bookshelf. The girls looked.

Lizzie looked at the very top of the shelf. There was a lone baseball. "W-where's the statue that my mom put up there?"

"Right there." Gordo directed their direction towards the floor where there were hundreds of little bits of statuary. Lizzie started dumbfounded.

"Hey Lizzie! Can you give me my ball back?" Matt called from outside.


End file.
